


Knight in Shining Armour

by ryeostar0715



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, The "Date stood me up au", small story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10095971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryeostar0715/pseuds/ryeostar0715
Summary: “I know you have a lot of questions, but my name is Yesung, a friend told me that you needed to be saved, so here I am, your knight in shining armour because whoever you were meeting is a dick… That sounds really cheesy, but you get the point, sorry it took so long, but I'm here now. Also, hope you don’t mind that I am a guy.”





	

Kim Ryeowook has been stood up by Cho Kyuhyun. Currently, the duo had been going steady for months, but there have been a few times where Kyuhyun just randomly doesn’t show up for their dates. Ryeowook later finds him sleeping on the couch, and is then later showered with apologies, but still, it hurts.

Kyuhyun had always had his reasons, though, most of the time them being game related but, he always had his reasons regardless. That’s why Ryeowook had only sent him a few text as the time wore on. He was getting worried, the waiter, Donghae, bless him, keeps coming back and refilling his drink, sending him apologetic looks. At one point an older lady a few tables away send Ryeowook a sad look, and that’s when he thinks he’s had enough. 

He wants to get up and leave, but he doesn’t think that he could deal with the pity looks from the rest of the people in the restaurant on the way out. 

 **TO**  
Kyukyu  
Where are you? :(   
**Sent at 7:45**

The restaurant closes in an hour and fifteen minutes, he really doesn’t want to be that person who orders at the very last minute either. 

“Sorry babe, traffic was bad!” A mysterious voice says, and it’s as if the air in the restaurant improved just by this mysterious stranger sitting with him. 

“Can I get you something to drink sir?” Donghae asked, with a relieved smile on his face. 

“Water please!” The stranger said, shooting Donghae a smile. 

“I know you have a lot of questions, but my name is Yesung, a friend told me that you needed to be saved, so here I am, your knight in shining armour because whoever you were meeting is a dick… That sounds really cheesy, but you get the point, sorry it took so long, but I'm here now. Also, hope you don’t mind that I am a guy.”

Ryeowook just looked at Yesung with a bright red face, he wants to bury his hands in his face and let the ground eat him up. 

“So what’s your name?” Yesung asks, muttering thanks to Donghae who brings him the water. 

“Ryeowook…” Ryeowook answers, voice going quiet as he fumbles with the end of his shirt.

“You’re kinda like talking to a wall, but you’re in luck because I can talk for days on end.”

Boy does Yesung talk, their conversation goes everywhere from turtles to singing types. They order their food in the midst of their conversation about the place to get milkshakes, and Ryeowook’s laughing, Yesung’s sending him beautiful smiles, and this mock date is going wonderfully. 

Their food is brought out, and it’s delicious, Yesung even looks surprised about how good it is, and Ryeowook just laughs at him. 

“So tell me about this dick of a person that stood you up,” Yesung says in between bites, eyes lighting up with curiosity. Ryeowook finds a frown forming on his face, and finds himself looking down at his hands. 

“His name is Kyuhyun…” Ryeowook starts off, “We’ve been together for quite a few years now, but it’s always the same with him… he’ll just forget about our dates… “

Yesung is frowning by the time that Ryeowook finishes his sentence and finds himself puzzled. 

“Don’t frown Ryeowook~, it doesn’t suit your face… also, Kyuhyun sounds like a dick, don’t try to correct me, anyone who would make an angel like you wait this long is diffidently a dick…” Yesung said with a dreamy expression on his face, “Do you want anything for dessert by the way? The place like two blocks down has the best milkshakes ever.” 

“I’m not sure, Kyuhyun will probably be expecting-”   
“No more talking about Kyuhyun, and you’re the one that got stood up, so there is no harm in us getting milkshakes.” 

Ryeowook just nodded along, and Donghae came by again, with the bill the time. Yesung all but leapt to grabbed the bill the moment it hit the table. 

“Before you say anything, because I can tell that you’re wanting to say something, no you’re not paying, so if that is what you’re about to say then, I suggest keeping your mouth shut.” 

Ryeowook just frowns at the elder’s words, and his face heats up again. 

Yesung pays, and the duo finds themselves walking towards the milkshake shop. Ryeowook orders a banana flavoured milkshake, and Yesung orders a chocolate. Ryeowook pays this time, glaring at Yesung when he tried to pay, and Yesung just laughs at him. 

“You’re a cutie Ryeowook~... I don’t understand how someone could just not show up on a date with someone like you being the date.” 

  
Ryeowook for like the one-hundredth time that night finds himself going red again, and he just avoids Yesung’s gaze, focusing on the milkshake in front of him instead.   

“I know that you have a boyfriend and all,” Yesung continues, “But if there ever is the chance that you break up with the dick that stood you up, here’s my number,” Yesung states, pulling a pen out of thin air, and writing his number on the back of the receipt that Ryeowook got for their shakes. 

“If he stands you up again, call me, and I'll be there,” Yesung says as he finishes the last of his milkshake. “I sadly have to get going, have to work early tomorrow morning, text me when you get home so I know that you got there safely.” 

Yesung walks away from him, leaving Ryeowook stunned, and quickly Yesung turns back around and kisses Ryeowook on his left wrist. Fixing his hat, he turns about around and leaves the milkshake shop humming a tune, and walking to an imaginary beat. 

Ryeowook just sits there for a few moments, then he looks down at the receipt. On the back, in quickly written numbers is Yesung’s number. Ryeowook toys with the receipt for a moment, but then pulls out his phone and saves the number. 

 **TO**  
My knight in shining armour  
Thank you for tonight  
**Sent 9:14PM**

 **FROM**  
My knight in shining armour  
No problem cutie :P   
**Sent 9:17PM**

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the people mentioned,  
> happy yewook day. 
> 
> -  
> ryeostar


End file.
